


Appendicitis

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: More Hollstein fluff. Laura has 	Appendicitis and ends up in the hospital for emergency surgery. Carmilla takes care of her and protects her little cupcake. Happy ending. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this! :) Comments & feedback are always welcome. If you liked this, check out my other Carmilla fanfics.

“Are you sure, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, running her hand through her girlfriend’s blonde locks. “I could send LaF instead. I know they’d run for me.”  
“No, it’s okay.” Laura said, trying to give a genuine smile. “I’ll be fine, you go ahead. You only have to get a few things anyway.”

Carmilla and Laura were standing in the living room of their one bedroom apartment in Toronto. Laura, whose blonde hair was up in a messy bun, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, was a contrast to her girlfriend. Carmilla’s black locks were hanging down to her shoulders, dressed in her usual biker boots, leather pants and studded leather jacket, her red lipstick standing out bright against her pale complexion. She had a canvas backpack slung over her left shoulder, holding her motorcycle helmet and keys in her right hand. 

She and Laura were getting low on groceries and Carmilla needed to top off her blood supply, so the vampire was headed to the nearest grocery store and local hospital, where she had a contact to purchase fresh blood under the table. Under normal circumstances, she and Laura would have gone together, like they always did. Carmilla enjoyed hearing Laura giggle and squeeze her tighter as she revved the throttle on her motorcycle, causing them to jolt forward in a burst of speed, and Laura always wanted to accompany her girlfriend to the grocery store so that Carm didn’t “forget” to buy the usual three boxes of cookies and hot chocolate mix. 

Today, however, was different. For the past week, Laura had been having stomach pains and complained of feeling off. At first she assumed it was the start of her period, but after thinking about it for a moment and checking the calendar, she realized she’d already gotten her period that month. At Carmilla’s request, Laura had a doctor’s appointment booked for the following week with her primary care physician, but in the meantime was still plagued daily with uncomfortable stomach pain. As it wasn’t severe and Laura was a young, healthy person, she didn’t bother worrying herself about what the problem might be, waiting patiently to find out from the doctor and dealing with her discomfort the best she could for the time being. 

Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura on the lips.

“Alright, well, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She sighed, not fooled by Laura’s faux smile. “If you need anything-”  
“Yes, babe. I’ll call you right away.” Laura said, this time able to give a small, genuine smile at her girlfriend’s concern.  
“Love you, creampuff.” Carmilla smiled and winked as she walked out the door.  
“I love you, too, Carm.” 

*//*

Carmilla was walking through the local grocery store, opting to pick up the few things she needed before heading to the hospital. She hated hospitals; the way they smelled, people dying and sick, everyone running around and yelling, people crying in waiting rooms, the sterilized-neatness, the seriousness of the atmosphere. Also, being that buying blood from a doctor was illegal and being a vampire was a well-kept secret, Carmilla had to operate on her contact’s terms and time, meaning that sometimes the wait was longer. 

Carmilla had a box of chocolate chip cookies, a box of hot chocolate mix, a bag of fresh kale, and a jar of peanut butter cradled in her arms, walking calmly down the aisles of the grocery store, searching for the last few things she needed to re-stock her and Laura’s food supply. As she was standing in front of the refrigerated meats, looking for a packet of chicken, she heard her cellphone ringing in her pants pocket. Fidgeting the items in her arms awkwardly, Carmilla finally reached her cellphone on the fourth ring. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Laura, making her smile.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She greeted her girlfriend.   
“Carm…” 

If Carmilla had a heartbeat, it would have been racing right now. Fear and panic began seeping slowly up her body at the tone of Laura’s voice. It was high pitched and frantic.

“Laura? What’s wrong?” She asked, standing stock-still in the middle of the aisle, her only focus that of the voice on the other end of the line.  
“I don’t know, but it’s bad.” Laura started. Carmilla felt a sharp pang in her heart as she realized Laura was crying. Her panic was increasing. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. My stomach, it hurts so bad! I think I have to go to the hospital.” 

She paused, inhaling sharply and crying a little harder. Carmilla felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over her. Her head was spinning, or maybe it was the room. Terrible thoughts raced around her head as sheer panic and fear crept through every inch of her tense body. 

“Carm,” Laura said, breaking the silence. “Please come home. I need you right now.” 

She sounded as scared as Carmilla felt and it broke her heart. 

“Laura, sweetheart, listen to me.” Carmilla said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. She dropped everything she was holding onto the middle of the aisle floor and began running through the store, going as fast as her feet would carry her, not caring about anyone or anything other than Laura. “I’m coming home right now. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just hang on for a few more minutes, okay?”

She hoped her urgency and comforting words would calm Laura, but she was wrong. The voice on the other end of the line was desperate, pleading.

“Hurry, Carm. Please.” And then the line went dead.

“FUCK!” Carmilla practically screamed in frustration as she ran out of the automatic doors. She didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention to the other customers watching her with confusion. Running across the parking lot, Carmilla quickly put her helmet on, buckling it tighter than intended in her rush, and jumped on her motorcycle. Digging frantically in the pockets of her leather jacket, Carmilla fingered her keys and hurriedly pushed them into the ignition, hearing her motorcycle come to life with a roar as she revved the throttle.

Carmilla had never been more grateful for there being no cops around. She was doing over 100 mph as she weaved in and out of traffic, blowing through stop signs and red lights alike. People honked and swore as she passed, but she vaguely noticed it. Everything around her was a blur from the speed of the bike. Carmilla was shaking so bad it was hard to keep her hands from slipping off of the grips. Her brain was no longer spinning out of control. Her entire body, it felt like, was in an icy fog of panic. Her desperate need to get back to Laura was all that was keeping her from breaking down and crying. She’d never heard her little creampuff cry and beg like that. There was only one time that compared, and that was when Laura’s heart had been ripped out by the Dean and she had died for several minutes before being brought back to life by a death goddess. 

Carmilla almost vomited inside her helmet at the very thought, physically shaking her head to wipe her mind of the unwanted memory. Laura wasn’t dying. Laura couldn’t die. She had to get home right now, and that’s all she focused on as she flew through traffic at triple digit speeds.

*//*

Carmilla came screeching to a halt outside of their apartment complex, hitting the brakes so fast that her back tire left the ground momentarily. There was a long skid mark down the parking lot asphalt, smoke rising in thick white clouds like steam off of it. Carmilla quickly shut off her motorcycle, putting the kickstand down and tossing her helmet in the grass as she ran flat-out to her apartment door.

Flinging the door wide open, Carmilla hurtled into the living room. 

The sight that met Carmilla’s eyes made her undead heart stop. Laura was curled up in a ball on the living room floor, squirming and writhing around in pain with her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. She was sobbing, her eyes shut tight and her nose scrunched up. She was sweating profusely, her hair and tank top sticking to her. Through her broken sobs she occasionally gasped out things like, “Please,” and, “Oh my god,” and, “I can’t take it.” 

“Laura!” Carmilla chocked, quickly dropping down to her knees and picking Laura up, cradling the small girl in her arms and trying to calm her.   
“Carm, please!” Laura practically begged, looking up at her with desperate eyes. “I don’t know what to do… I’m in so much pain…”   
“Shhh. I’m here, sweetheart.” Carmilla cooed, peppering Laura’s sweaty forehead with kisses. Her voice was shaking terribly. “It’s gonna be alright, Laura. Hang on for me, baby. Stay with me.”

Carmilla snaked one arm under Laura’s knees and the other around her back as she stood and lifted her girlfriend with her, carrying her bridal style as she quickly darted into the kitchen. Carmilla continued to speak gentle, sweet words to Laura as she grabbed the blonde’s car keys and raced out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door or turn off the lights. Laura cried and shook in her arms.

After gently buckling Laura into the passenger’s seat, Carmilla got into the driver’s seat of Laura’s car and began driving to the nearest hospital. She pulled her cellphone out and, feeling slightly guilty about texting and driving, which she normally never did, Carmilla found the number for the hospital and held the phone to her ear as it rang.

The emergency room receptionist that answered was surprisingly helpful and quick on her feet. She assured Carmilla someone would be waiting to receive them once they reached the hospital. 

A strangled cry made Carmilla quickly glance to her right as she flew through traffic. Whatever the speed limit was, she was doing at least triple that, more people honking and swearing as she blew past them, occasionally dipping into the other lane to overtake drivers on the road. 

“Laura…” Carmilla said, reaching over with her right hand and cupping Laura’s cheek, gently wiping her falling tears away with her thumb. 

Laura continued to squirm and writhe in pain, crying without end. 

“Carm! I can’t take it!” She practically yelled. “It hurts so much. Please help me! Please do something! I can’t-” 

Laura heaved and almost vomited, shaking worse than ever, sweat running down her face. 

“Baby, hang on.” Carmilla pleaded, now crying herself, grabbing Laura’s hand. Laura squeezed her hand so hard Carmilla winced and gritted her teeth from the pain, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if Laura broke her hand. If it helped take some of her pain away, then she could stand it. 

After a few more grueling minutes, Carmilla came to a screeching halt in front of the emergency room entrance. As promised by the receptionist, two nurses were awaiting them with a wheelchair. 

“Laura, cupcake, we’re here.” Carmilla said, shutting the car off and turning to Laura, who was deathly pale. The sight of the nurses rushing to them gave Carmilla a small feeling of relief. “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. Everything’s okay. I love you, Laura.” 

She pressed a quick kiss to Laura’s forehead as the nurses threw open the car door and began gingerly yet quickly lifting her into the wheelchair. 

*//*

Carmilla was pacing up and down in the waiting room, breathing heavily and silently crying. There was no one else in there apart from the receptionist at the window, who paid her no attention what so ever. It was quiet, too quiet, the clock ticking infuriatingly loud, enhancing Carmilla’s feeling of dread. It felt like time was dragging on. Carmilla shook as she walked, her mind spinning out of control, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rung her hands together, forcing herself to breathe in and out. Even though she knew Laura was going to be okay, as the doctor and surgeon had reassured her, she was still in full blown panic mode, praying to whatever gods that existed that she would be able to see her ball of sunshine soon.

After the two nurses had lifted a sobbing, squirming Laura into the wheelchair at the emergency room entrance, Carmilla hurriedly left the car and went to join her girlfriend’s side. Laura’s hand was stretched out desperately, wanting Carmilla to take hold of it as the men began wheeling her away. It broke Carmilla’s heart to see how scared she was. Right when Carmilla reached out to take it, wanting to reassure her girlfriend, one of the nurses stopped her.

“Miss, you can’t leave your car parked here.”   
“Fucking tow it, then!” Carmilla spat angrily.   
“Look, please go park the car in the parking lot.” He said impatiently. “She’ll be in room 302. I’ll tell the receptionist to buzz you through immediately.” 

Carmilla stood for a moment, indecisive, as the nurses wheeled Laura closer and closer to the entrance doors. She could ignore the nurse completely and barrel past him, but what if that caused problems later? What if they tried to throw her out of the hospital? What if they didn’t just tow the car, but called the police? Because if anyone or anything tried to stop her from getting to Laura, she’d rip their throat out in the blink of an eye. Perhaps it was best just to quickly park the car. The parking lot was huge; how long could it take?

But then she looked over at Laura, who was disappearing into the hospital entrance now. Her arm was no longer outstretched, but she looked back at Carmilla with pleading, scared eyes, pain etched in all of her features. Carmilla wanted nothing more in the world than to run to her cupcake, to take her pain away. But she wasn’t a doctor, she didn’t know how to practice medicine…

“FUCK!” She screamed in frustration, as Laura and the nurses disappeared from sight into the depths of the hospital. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” 

Carmilla jumped into the car and parked it in the first open spot she found, not caring that she rudely took up two spaces. 

//

She had run across the parking lot and into the hospital, gasping as she tried to tell the receptionist who she was. The middle aged woman buzzed her through the doors right away, and Carmilla walked as fast as she could without running, looking for room 302 and finally finding it.

She found Laura in a hospital gown, which one of the physicians or nurses must have helped her into. Her clothes were in a pile on a vacant chair across the room. Two doctors were talking hurriedly to each other, flipping through papers on a clipboard. They glanced up at Carmilla when she entered, then looked back down and continued their hurried conversation. Laura was squirming and tossing on the bed, gasping with pain.

“I’m here.” Carmilla said, running up to the bed and kissing Laura’s head, taking her hand for her girlfriend to squeeze. “I’m right here, sweetheart. Try to hold still.” 

All Laura could do was writhe around and moan in pain, tears and sweat sliding down her face. Carmilla did the very best she could to comfort her, wiping her face and bending down to hold her as the blonde girl cried in her arms. Carmilla felt as if every single fiber of her heart had exploded and burned as Laura sobbed and begged for her to make the pain go away. Carmilla would’ve sold her soul for them to switch places, tears welling up in her eyes at her feeling of helplessness.

Finally, one doctor had approached them, the other leaving the room. 

“What is your relation to Miss Hollis?” He asked, not impolitely. 

Carmilla was on the verge of snarling, “I’m her fucking girlfriend!” when Laura cried out breathlessly, “Wife! She’s my wife!”

Carmilla was completely taken aback, not at all sure why Laura had called her her wife, but she didn’t hate it. In fact, hearing Laura call Carmilla her wife made her undead heart flutter.

The doctor nodded his head comprehendingly and went on. 

“Judging by your symptoms and my physical examination of the area, I’m pretty sure I know what’s wrong, but I want to do a CAT Scan quickly just to be sure before we continue.”  
“What do you think is wrong?” Carmilla asked, grimacing as Laura squeezed her hand particularly hard.  
“Appendicitis.” The doctor said seriously. “I’d say it’s pretty close to bursting, so we’ll have to operate right away.”

Carmilla swayed slightly where she stood. Her panic was like fire in her veins now.

“NO! Don’t pass out!” Laura yelled, starting to sob again, squeezing hard on Carmilla’s hand. “Please don’t leave me alone.”  
“Baby…” Carmilla cooed, leaning down close to Laura’s face and cupping it with her free hand. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right by your side, no matter what. I’m not leaving you, cupcake. You’re not going through this on your own.”

Laura looked consoled but was still in pain. Carmilla turned her attention back to the physician, who didn’t seem at all uncomfortable or perturbed about their closeness. 

“What’s going to happen to her?” Carmilla asked, trying to swallow her panic but failing. Her throat was tight and burning. “Tell me she’s going to be okay.”  
“Relax, Mrs. Hollis.” The doctor said, trying to sound reassuring and incorrectly guessing Carmilla’s name. Carmilla, however, could care less. “Your wife’s going to be fine. We’ll remove her appendix and she’ll be released tomorrow if there are no further problems. She’ll be very sore for a while, we’ll give her antibiotics and painkillers, and she’ll need to have a follow-up with the surgeon, but all in all, she’ll be just fine.”

Carmilla could have laughed out loud with relief. She was silently thanking every god that existed for Laura being safe, happy tears sliding down her cheeks. But when she looked down at Laura, she didn’t find a happy, reassured face. All that was there was a scrunched up girl sweating and shaking with agonizing pain, whimpering and moaning as she cried. 

“Can’t you give her something for the pain?” Carmilla almost demanded, sounding rougher than intended. “She can’t stay like this.” 

The doctor looked taken aback for a moment at her tone, but collected himself almost as fast, giving her a small, genuine small. Perhaps he could tell Carmilla’s rough voice was from fear, not anger.

“Way ahead of you, Mrs. Hollis.” He said politely. “The nurse should be here any minute with the morphine. We certainly can’t have her moving all around like that for a CAT Scan. You have to be completely still.” 

And, as promised, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, wearing nursing scrubs, entered the room a few minutes later with a bottle of clear liquid. She placed the bottle on the counter and began rummaging through a drawer, finding a rubber tie-off. After tying Laura’s arm off and prodding with her finger until she found a vein, she unwrapped a new syringe and began filling it (Carmilla’s eyes widened at how much she was pulling in) with morphine.

At the sight of the needle, Laura began to squirm away. No longer just from pain, but also fear.

“No… Please… I don’t like needles.” She said weakly. 

Carmilla bit her bottom lip harshly to stop herself from shedding a few tears. Laura sounded like a small child about to get the Chicken Pox shot.

“Laura.” Carmilla said, trying to sound firm yet comforting. “It’ll help with the pain. You need to do this, sweetheart.” 

Laura’s watery eyes met Carmilla’s, and after a few seconds nodded reluctantly. The nurse took this as her que and began lining up the needle with the vein in the crook of Laura’s arm. 

Carmilla used her free hand, the one that Laura wasn’t holding onto for dear life, and cupped her face gently, bending down and leaning over the bed so their faces were mere inches apart.

“Just look at me.” Carmilla whispered. “Look at me, Laura.” 

Laura did as she was told, her nose scrunching up and her eyebrows furrowing being the only sign the needle was in. Carmilla stroked her jawline with her thumb, keeping their eyes locked and giving Laura a reassuring smile, determined to keep her girlfriend calm. 

“That’s that.” The nurse said, standing up and disposing of the used syringe. “All done.” 

Laura lay back on the pillows, still writhing a bit as Carmilla ran her fingers through the girl’s blonde locks, which were sticking together with sweat.

“The morphine should kick in in a few seconds, okay? Just be patient.” Was the last thing the nurse said as she left the room. 

Boy, did it ever. Carmilla had just turned her attention back to Laura, but the effects of the painkiller were already taking their toll. Laura was lying stock-still on the hospital bed, her eyes glazed over slightly, her breathing shallow and calm. She looked extremely peaceful and relaxed, yet woozy and out of it. 

Carmilla leaned over and kissed Laura on the lips, still brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Hey, you still in there cupcake?” She whispered playfully. 

Laura giggled as if drunk and nodded her head slightly, closing her eyes. 

Again, Carmilla kissed her. 

“Get some rest, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

It only took Laura a matter of seconds and then she was out cold, her mouth open slightly, breathing slowly. Carmilla let go of her girlfriend’s hand and began rummaging in the drawers around the room until she found something that resembled a wash cloth. Going to the sink, she turned on the cold tap water and wet the small towel, taking it back to Laura and gently wiping the sweat from her face and neck. She lifted the sleeping girl’s head and brushed her blonde locks to one side, then rested the washcloth atop her forehead and stroked her hand, occasionally kissing the top of it. 

Though Laura was much too drugged and asleep to notice, Carmilla cried quietly while she watched her girlfriend. Watching Laura in excruciating pain and being able to do absolutely nothing about it… It was hell. Pure torture. Much more than Carmilla’s undead heart could handle. She was beyond grateful the morphine had lulled Laura into a peaceful, pain-free slumber, and even more elated that Laura was going to be okay.

It was then and there, in that private moment, that Carmilla made up her mind. When all of this was over, when Laura was feeling better and healed up a bit from her surgery, Carmilla was going to propose to her. She was going to make Laura her wife.

*//*

The doctor came back soon after, taking Laura away for a CAT Scan. Carmilla waited in the hospital room, her knee jumping up and down involuntarily until Laura came back. She was still unconscious, in a heavy slumber from the morphine. 

After confirming to Carmilla that Laura did indeed have Appendicitis, he went to find the surgeon and make sure the operating room was ready. While she waited for the doctors to come and take Laura into surgery, Carmilla sat on the edge of her bed and peppered her face and head with kisses, holding her hand and telling her over and over again how much she was in love with her.

And that’s where Carmilla was now, pacing up and down in the waiting room, crying and panicking, even though she knew Laura would be okay. Her nerves were completely shot. She was exhausted yet hopped up on hospital coffee. Two hours felt like an eternity, but finally, with a verbal cry of relief, the doctor was telling Carmilla that Laura was out of surgery and doing well. 

Carmilla found Laura in a different room this time. Her girlfriend was awake but groggy, an IV attached to her arm, discomfort showing on her face. 

“Hey, baby.” Carmilla whispered, leaning down and kissing Laura gently on the lips.

Laura groaned in response.

“Everything’s okay, cupcake. The surgery’s all over. You did amazing. I’m so proud of you.” 

Another groan.

“Does it hurt?” Carmilla asked, stroking Laura’s head and massaging her scalp lightly as she combed her hair back with her fingers.

Laura nodded slowly.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Carmilla cooed sympathetically, kissing her forehead. “I’m sure they’ll give you something for the pain soon. Just take deep breaths.” 

Laura did as she was told. And a few moments later, a nurse came in, giving Laura an injection of pain medicine, as promised. Carmilla, who was allowed to spend the night at the hospital due to the fact that they thought her and Laura were married, spent the entire night by Laura’s side. Carmilla didn’t sleep a wink. Instead, she ignored the second bed that was brought in for her and climbed in bedside Laura on her bed. With difficulty, and a small whine of discomfort, Laura managed to pick her head and upper body up enough for Carmilla to snake an arm around her neck. Carmilla whispered sweet nothing in her ear, kissing her cheeks, temple, and forehead repeatedly, talking Laura through the small pangs of pain she felt throughout the night and promising her a million tomorrows. 

“As soon as you’re all patched up,” Carmilla whispered once Laura had finally fallen into a deep sleep, “I’m gonna fly you to Paris, take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower and make you mine forever, buttercup. I’m gonna buy you the most beautiful diamond anyone has ever seen and slip it on your finger, where it belongs. You are my everything, Laura. Every star in every galaxy. I will love you for eternity and not a day less.”


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Laura's healed up from her surgery, Carmilla flies her to Paris to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to this was requested so here it is! I really hope you enjoy this. Comments & feedback are always welcome.

It had been close to a month since Laura’s surgery. As the doctor had stated, she had indeed been very sore for a while. Her recovery took some time, and Carmilla was there for her every step of the way, a plan slowly hatching in her head that she worked out over the next four weeks as her girlfriend lay around their apartment, getting better. 

The first week had been the toughest. It was a slow procession trying to get Laura out of her hospital bed, into a wheelchair, then into the car. She was pale and groggy from the combination of pain medication and, well, pain. She whined and whimpered, clutching tight to Carmilla for support as Carmilla half carried her into their apartment, gently dumping her on the bed, where she stayed pretty much 24/7 for the first several days.

Carmilla did everything in her power to keep her girlfriend happy. She made sure Laura took her medicine, stayed by her side as often as possible. She brought her soup and fed it to her. Sometimes, when Laura had no appetite, Carmilla resorted to bribing her with cookies. Laura would look at her with half-annoyed, half amused eyes, then take a bite, chewing loudly and making Carmilla laugh. 

Occasionally, in the middle of the night, Carmilla would wake up to Laura crying in pain. There was that terrible, sinking feeling of helplessness again. 

“I can’t sleep, Carm.” She would say, half-whispering, tears sliding silently down her face. “Why does it still hurt so bad?” 

All Carmilla could do was look at her sadly in the darkness.

“I don’t know, cupcake.” She’d coo, reaching over and wiping Laura’s tears away with her thumbs. “I wish I could make it stop. Please don’t cry.” 

Carmilla moved closer, wrapping her arms tightly around Laura, running her hands through her blonde hair. 

“The pain medicine isn’t helping?” She asked.

Laura shrugged.

“It does a little.” Laura said, hiccuping sadly. A side-effect from the pain medication. “But it still really hurts.”   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I wish there was something I could do.” 

Without preamble, Carmilla sat up, gently lifting Laura’s shirt and examining the scar on her stomach. She had only seen it once before, briefly, when Laura was still in the hospital. But with blue moonlight flowing in through the window, she saw it up close and personal now. 

It was located on the right side of Laura’s stomach, a few inches long. The doctor had said she’d have the scar forever, and Laura immediately hated it. Self-consciousness had shone in her face. The scar was fresh, red and still healing, her skin pulled tight. Bending down, resting a hand on her stomach, Carmilla ever so gently placed her lips on the scarred skin and kissed it.

When she looked up, Laura was no longer crying. She was smiling down at Carmilla, blushing a little in embarrassment.

“I hate that scar.” Laura whispered, when Carmilla lay down again next to her girlfriend, wrapping Laura up in her arms and playing with her hair.   
“Why?” Carmilla asked curiously, though she thought she already knew the answer. 

Laura shifted uncomfortably.

“Because it’s ugly.” Laura said, sounding embarrassed. “I’ll never be able to wear a bikini or a crop top again.” 

Carmilla sighed, kissing Laura’s forehead. She was warm in her arms; her perfume filled Carmilla’s nose. 

 

“Listen to me, Laura.” She said, firm yet gentle, cupping Laura’s face in her hand. “Everyone has scars, even me. They’re not ugly. They’re a reminder that you’ve survived something. People should be proud to have scars, not embarrassed by them. And I’ll tell you another thing,” She said, her voice low, looking into Laura’s hazel eyes as Laura smiled back at her. “It would take a hell of a lot more than a scar to make me not love you. You’re even more beautiful than the stars, Laura, and I will never, ever stop loving you.” 

The next two weeks were infinitely better. Laura was finally able to get out of bed for extended periods of time, not being in as much pain. She was able to walk without Carmilla, and as her routine got back to normal, so did Laura. Being able to eat at the kitchen table, walking around outside and getting fresh air, vlogging on her laptop, cuddling on the couch watching Dr. Who. Slowly but surely, Laura went back to her usual talkative, hyperactive, happy-go-lucky self. 

*//*

A month had passed, and once Laura was cleared by the surgeon after her post-surgery follow up, Carmilla surprised her with a trip to Paris.

“Carm!” Laura had squealed, jumping into her arms and kissing her lovingly. “Oh, my God! We… We can’t afford to go to Paris right now.”  
“Like hell we can’t.” Carmilla said, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist, unable to suppress a smile. “Centuries old bank account, remember? Besides…” She gave Laura’s hips a gentle squeeze. “I’ve got another surprise for you.” 

Laura cocked her head and furrowed her brows, but she looked ecstatic none the less. 

“What is it?”   
“It’s waiting for you in Paris.” Carmilla said mysteriously. “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” 

Laura, however, was not a very patient person. Over the next two days, she constantly tried to get Carmilla to spill the beans, but Carmilla remained tight-lipped. This was one surprise she could not afford to spoil.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. Fortunately, Laura slept on Carmilla’s shoulder for most of it, and Carmilla buried herself in a book. 

When they landed in Paris, it was the middle of the day. The airport was loud and crowded, and Laura and Carmilla, both jet-lagged and slightly grumpy, took a taxi straight to their hotel. Laura nearly passed out when she saw the room Carmilla had rented. It was huge, with a separate living room and bedroom, a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Laura had halfheartedly complained that Carmilla spent too much money, but the toothy smile on her face was enough to reassure Carmilla that she loved it.

The rest of their first day in Paris, Laura and Carmilla stayed in their hotel room, trying out the Jacuzzi tub, ordering room service, and “testing out” the luxurious king sized bed.

They started the following day bright and early. Carmilla almost wanted to complain at being woken up at 7 in the morning, but the small box in her pocket that contained a diamond ring kept bumping against her leg, so she just couldn’t bring herself to be unhappy. 

Paris was huge, and Laura hung on Carmilla’s every word as they walked hand-in-hand through the city, taking in the sights, Carmilla acting as Laura’s official tour guide, giving her a history lesson you could only get from someone who was over three centuries old. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at different restaurants, drank wine at an expensive bar, and went to the Musée d’Orsay to look at art. 

Once the sun had set and the city had lit up with lights, Laura’s feet were starting to drag.

“Let’s go back to the hotel, Carm. I’m tired.”   
“Not yet, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, taking Laura’s hand and hailing a taxi. “I’ve got one more thing to show you.”

When they arrived in front of the Eiffel Tower, Laura gaped in awe. The lighted structure reflected in her hazel eyes, and Carmilla felt herself fall in love a little bit more. It was a sign from the universe, she was sure, that she and Laura were meant to be.

“Wow… Carm!” Laura fawned, as they walked closer. “This is so beautiful.” 

Carmilla hummed her approval as she and Laura got into the elevator, taking them to the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

At the top of the tower, overlooking the bright lights of Paris, Carmilla and Laura stood hand in hand. Laura was completely silent, staring at the city in front of her as if she was looking at the universe. Carmilla, who admittedly had seen Paris many times before, had eyes for no one and nothing other than Laura. She leaned on the railing and watched quietly, allowing Laura time to take in the scene. She was memorizing every line of her face, every feature, her flawless skin, her blonde locks, the way she smiled…

Carmilla was lost in thought when Laura caught her staring. She turned, keeping their hands linked and moved closer.

“What?” She asked, smiling, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Carmilla’s face.

Nervousness was starting to get the better or Carmilla, and she knew it was now or never.

“Laura…” She started, turning to face her properly and taking her hands in her own.

Laura was giving her girlfriend her undivided attention, but was still oblivious as to what was happening.

“When I first met you at Silas, I thought you were an annoying, loud, immature girl and, driving you crazy and being the roommate from hell was all I was concerned with.”

Laura’s eyes widened, and Carmilla mentally kicked herself. 'Who starts off a proposal like that?', she asked herself furiously. 

“But before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you, cupcake.”

Laura’s eyes softened and she smiled. Carmilla released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“We went through a million things that should’ve torn us apart, but all it did was make me love you even more. Never, in my three centuries worth of life have I ever found anyone like you, Laura. You’re intelligent, brave, caring… You are my everything, sweetheart. My whole universe. There is absolutely no way in hell I could ever live without you. And I don’t intend to try.”

Laura was crying in earnest now, but they were happy tears. She gripped Carmilla’s hands tighter as she listened. 

“You’re my soulmate, Laura. I want to be with you for eternity. I’m a firm believer that in every universe, there’s a Carmilla and a Laura, and they belong together. And I do want us to be together. So, so much, cupcake. So,”

She took a deep breath, stealing herself for what she was about to do. Letting go of one of Laura’s hands, she dropped down on one knee, unearthing a little black box from her pants pocket. Laura, who by now had caught on (even the cupcake couldn’t be that oblivious) let out a choked, happy sob and cried,

“Carm…” 

“Laura Ilene Hollis.” Carmilla said in her low voice, now crying herself. “Will you marry me?” 

Laura nodded her head frantically as she let out another happy sob, beaming down at her girlfriend, all of Paris illuminated behind her.

“Yes!” She finally gushed, as Carmilla slipped the ring on her finger. 

After pulling Carmilla up, Laura kissed her, hard and passionately, trying to put all her love for Carmilla in one kiss. Carmilla seemed to understand, because she kissed back just as lovingly, gripping her sides tightly.

Finally, after they broke apart, Laura looked down at the ring on her finger. It was simple, yet beautiful. Definitely very old. The gold band was thin, and atop it sat beautiful, tear-drop shaped diamond. It already looked as if it belonged on Laura’s finger.

“C-Carm…” Laura stuttered, gawping at the ring in disbelief. “This is gorgeous! Where did you get this?! It must have cost a fortune.”

Carmilla was smiling so widely that her face hurt, but she didn’t care. She only had eyes for Laura. Everything was numb and surreal.

“I won’t give you the full story now.” She said, admiring the ring on her fiance's finger adoringly. “Because it’s very long, but that ring used to belong to someone very important to me. It’s very old and very valuable, and I’ve had it tucked away for a long time. I never thought I’d get to give it to someone.” She reminisced honestly. “But the truth is, once you came along, I knew exactly what to do with it. And now it’s yours. Forever. As am I.” 

More tears slid down Laura’s face and Carmilla brushed them away, kissing her on the lips.

“I’ll never let anything happen to it.” Laura promised. “I love it, Carm. And I love you. What took you so long?!”


End file.
